Study Session
by BitterOS
Summary: Studying is about more than books and paper.
1. Study Time!

Okay this is my first Fanfic ever. Also,this is my first Highschool Codename:Kids Next Door so here it goes.

Oh and b4 I forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door

* * *

It was a Saturday morning in Wally's home in Sydney and Wallabee "Wally" Beatles was studying for a mid-term he had on monday._ 'Almost...Done.'_ Wally said to himself as he finished. _'Maybe I should call Kuki and see if she needs help' _Wally thought walking over to his cell. He began dialing Kuki's number when he got a text it was from...Kuki. It said...

**_Wally can you come over and help me study?_**

**_Kuki :)_**

_'Ok'_ He thougt to himself. He put all his books in his bag and walked down stairs. Grabbed his keys from the rack, walked into the garage and saw his blue Escort RS Turbo. As, he drove he saw a Dingo. _'Cool'_ he whispered. He soon reached Kuki's house. He walked up and unlocked the door with a key she had given him. When he walked in he saw that Kuki had fallen asleep on her couch waiting for him. Wally turned to the clock _' 8:45'_ _' I really should get a clock.' He said to himself._ He was about to pick Kuki up and take her up stairs when he saw that she had woken up.

"Wally." She said her eyes drooping lazily.

"Yeah, Kuki." He answered as she sat up.

"Are you going to help me, still?"She asked.

"Yeah, here lemme help." He said grabbing his books out of his satchel.

They studied for an hour or so and decided to take a break. Wally had brought a movie just in case.

"Which one?" Wally asked.

"Hmmm, I like 'Fired Up' better." She said.

As she put the movie in the player Wally walked up behind her and put his hands around her.

"Huh?" Kuki said confused.

"What are you doing?" Wally said.

"Putting the movie in the DVD player." She replied.

"It's kinda chilly down here, let's go up to your room." He said.

Wally and Kuki walked upstairs and reached her room. It was completely different from her room in the treehouse. Wally put the DVD in this time, wjile Kuki layed on her bed waiting for Wally. He soon joined her there. Once the movie was over Kuki had fallen asleep again. He pulled the cover over her , as he was about to get up he felt a hand on his back. Kuki was slightly awake.

"Can you please stay over, tonight?" She asked.

"Wh-okay." Wally replied. "I'll go downstairs." He said.

"Can't you stay up here with me? I'm lonely." She said.

"Um...sure." He said sitting on the bed next to her.

He soon fell asleep, until he felt someone's hand on his chest. He shot up.

"What's wrong?"Kuki asked.

"Um..nothing."Wally answered.

He laid back down and closed his eyes once again. Again he was interrupted from his slumber by his name being whispered.

"_Wally._" Kuki whispered.

"Huh."Wally said in an annoyed voice.

"I forgot to give you something."She said.

"What?"Wally asked._ 'This' _she said her lips coming in contact with his. _'I've had enough.' _Wally thought to himself. He soon was on top of Kuki kissing her fiercely. Once he realized what he was doing he stopped immediatly.

"I..am..so..sorry..K-Kuki." He said blushing madly mostly from embarrassment.

"OMG." Kuki said staring down and not at Wally. Wally followed her gaze and suddenly covered his pants. He started blushing even more.

"Kuki" Wally said.

"Wally"Kuki said confused.

"I didn't mean to-"Wally said, but was cut off by Kuki kissing him again.

Before they knew it they were stripped down to there underwear. Wally gained all of his comfort back and continued his study session. Soon enough Wally and Kuki had both found a rhythm they could stick to. They finally collasped and held each other for the rest of the night.

Morning came. Wally had waken up with a sleeping Kuki in his arms. He kissed her forehead then got up, took a shower, put some clothes on, and walked down stairs to make coffee. When Wally finished his coffee he saw his bookbag and started studying until Kuki woke up. She did an hour later, she had a blue tanktop and black pants on.

"Morning"Wally said.

"Morning, to you too"Kuki said.


	2. It's Okay, Kuki

"Morning"Wally said.

"Morning, to you too."Kuki said.

Kuki walked over and layed on the couch next to Wally. She still looked tired.

"You okay?"He asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just peachy."She said sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm just cranky."Kuki answered.

"You want some coffee?"He asked.

"Yes."She answered.

He walked to the kitchen to get the coffee started. Kuki was starting to get bored so she decided to start studying again. There were a few crashes, but Kuki was to tired to notice. When Wally came back he saw Kuki had finished studying and was laying on the couch sleeping. He picked up a blanket on the recliner and put it over her,kissed her forehead, and continued his studying.

*A Few Days Later*

Kuki woke up in a hurry and ran to the bathroom, which caused Wally to wake up and follow her. She finished and walked to the sink moving her bangs covering her green eyes. She looked in the mirror then at Wally.

"Kuki, you okay?"He asked.

"I don't know. I didn't eat anything bad."She stated.

"Uh Oh. I think....you're...um...."He tried to say.

"No, please tell me I'm not."Kuki said.

"Take a test I'll be downstairs."Wally said handing her a pregnancy test.

*A While Later*

_AHHHH!!!_ A scream was heard upstairs. Wally went to check on Kuki, he found her sitting against the wall.

"Kuki"Wally said. She ran into his crying."Are you okay?"He asked.

"Wally, it was positive."She said.

"Kuki, calm down I'm right here. I'm with you, noone else."He said wiping tears away with his hand.

"Thank you."She said. Wally kissed her forehead and hugged her never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short christmas break is coming and I'm leaving for Texas I'll try and get something done while I'm done there.**


	3. Months of Mayhem

Okay if you got confused Ill explain at the end, but for now enjoy this little chapter. This chapter will be in Wally's POV.

* * *

*First month*

Eat,Sleep,Eat,Sleep on and on and on.

_Nine more months until the baby is here. Omg I can't believe it. Kuki has me running everywhere she's not even that pregnant. I think she's taking advantage of me, hmmm. ~Losing Train Of Thought~_

"WALLY!" Kuki yells from upstairs.

_~OMG!~ _"Coming, Kuki." I yell back upstairs.

*Second month*

Eight more months until the baby comes. "I'm soooooooo happy." "I never thought it would be this hard." I whisper to myself. I look over to see Kuki's stomach has grown.

_"Am I really going to be a dad, but why so soon. I knew I should've stopped, but it was so hard she's so..so..so..OMG!!!. I can't even think of anything to say. She can be a pain, well most are (no offence to anyone). Maybe I should call dad. What am I thinking, he'll kill, even if I am 22. God adulthood is so frustrating._

*Third month*

Almost Time!! Geez I don't think I should complain this month. Kuki has been following me around a lot lately (turns around and sees her) "Kuki, what a nice surprise. I was...um...talking about you. "I know I heard she said slowly walking toward me. "Ummm..Kuki, are you okay?" I asked. "I'm not going to answer that,Wally." She said. "Why?" I asked. "Like you said _'I can be a pain." She aswered._ I ran away as fast as I could. "Oh, wait. She can't run. (turns around and sees Kuki) Damn, she sure can waddle faaaahhhh."Owww!! Easy, my ear is still sore from that earring." I said. "Shut up, Wally. Now come upstairs with me." She demanded. "Wh-"I was cut off. "No questions asked." She said glaring at me. She dragged me upstairs and I was never heard from again.

*Fourth month*

Remember when Kuki dragged me upstairs. Yeah, I shouldn't be here right now. "Wally! You better not be where I think you are." "Uh Oh!! Okay, somebody please get help."

*Fifth months*

"Well, I hope you can deliver a baby by yourself 'cause I'm leaving!" I yelled slamming the door behind me. Starting up my car I realize something _'I can't leave her now, I mean yeah she's having a baby, but without me she'll be miserable. Okay, time to apologize. _I walked up to the door and open it. "Kuki!"I yelled. "What!" She yelled back. "I'm sorry." I said. "Well, it's about time." She said walking downstairs. "It's only been 15 minutes." I stated. "That doesn't matter."She said.

*Sixth month*

"Wally my mother's waiting."Kuki said downstairs. "I know."I replied. She came downstairs, grabbed her purse, glared at me, and started for the door. "I should go."

...........

"Kuki, I didn't mean to throw that pie at your dad." I said. "I know you didn't." She said. "Then why are you still mad at me?" I asked. "Were you ever going to tell me about that ring?!"She yelled. I was confused for a moment then I remembered....

_~Flashback~_

_"Nigel, whats up mate." I said._

_"Nothing good to see you number 4." He said._

_"Weren't all 13 year-olds in the KND were decommisioned?" Lizzie asked._

_"Well, we never actually betray the KND like most of them did. So we got to keep our memories." I answered._

_"I'm going to talk to Kuki." Lizzie said walking off._

_"Hey, Nigel can I show you something?" I asked._

_"Sure." He said._

_I took out a little box with a velvet covering and opened it revealing a 14k gold ring. Not knowing Kuki was there I probably didn't know she was looking._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Kuki." I said. "What." She answered. "I'm sorry, b-but I'm not ready." I said. "Then tell me when you are." She said walking upstairs.

*Seventh month*

Kuki and I just sat at the table staring at each other. Her eyes filled with hate and mine filled with concern and worry. I finished eating and got up to go put my stuff away. She soon finished and got up to go put her stuff away. Then she walked upstairs. "I need to do something to make her happy. Ah Ha."I said. "Kuki! I'm going to the store." I yelled. "Whatever." She said. I grabbed my coat and car keys and left for the store.

*Eighth month*

I came back some where around 10:30 pm. Bags and bags of things you don't need to know about. I walked upstairs to see if Kuki was still awake, she wasn't. "I'll wait till morning." I said.

Morning came and I was up setting everything up. If there's one thing I know will make Kuki happy again it's a bunch of RAINBOW MONKEYS different colors. Her Posh Party Rainbow Monkey, Blue Rainbow Monkey, Pink Rainbow Monkey, Red Rainbow Monkey, Yellow Rainbow Monkey, Green Rainbow Monkey, and her favorite Orange Rainbow Monkey. I heard footsteps "Almost finished." I said setting up the last one. "There." I said smiling wide. "Wally, are you down here?!" She asked. "Yeah, I'm in the kitchen. Come here." I said. "What are you do-" She stopped and looked at me shocked. She look at them all and smiled wide. "I guess you're still in love with them, huh." I said scratching my head. "Yeah." Kuki replied. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked. "No, and you tell me when you're ready." She said. "When I'm ready?"I said confused. "Wally?!"

**Okay that's it. Happy holidays. I'll post the rest of the story next year.**


End file.
